Heart and Soul
by Kokoro-Tamashi
Summary: Kokoro and Tamashi are in a distinguished Eevee Academy where they must learn to get along with their classmates, in one way or another.


**A/N: Kokoro: "Hi there everyone."**

**Tamashi: "Hi…"**

**Me: *negislaps Tamashi* "Speak up."**

**Tamashi: *whimper***

**Me: "Whatever. Anyways, this is my new story, 'Heart & Soul'. I wrote it when the internet died and liked it. Please R&R if you want later, thanks. Now for our feature presentation."**

"Good morning everyone. I am your teacher for the semester, . I hope you're all ready to learn and have gotten the Summer Vacation out of your systems because this will classroom does not tolerate slackers." My teacher, Ms.M droned on at the front of the class. It was torture. I really hated school, especially the no-sleeping part. I LOVE to slack. I don't see why I can't I mean, I can just study the night before a test or look up the answers in class.

I'm Kokoro, by the way. I'm a 7th year Eevee who really didn't want Summer to end…

I stared straight at in hopes she'd notice I was paying attention. I really wanted to impress her, and I drooped my furry brown ears a little when I noticed she wasn't looking at me. In fact, she was looking at the Eevee two seats over from me. Scolding, in fact. "Wake up before I report you to Headmaster Hii. Do you really want to be the first write-up of the year?!" I noticed the Eevee wasn't even the least bit ashamed. Had she no pride?! She responded with upmost calamity, "But I can just look up the answers later…" And that set off. She turned red as a cherry and shouted, "GO TO HEADMASTER HII. NOW!" And slapped the Eevee's desk with a ruler. Wow. Don't make mad, lessoned learned.

The Eevee stormed out, looking madder than the Red Gyarados we hear about in bedtime stories. I wonder what her name is. She looked pretty laid back if you cut out the attitude.

_I, Tamashi, refuse to end up in her boat. Even if it means sacrificing my 7__th__ year_. I thought, sighing. Last year was a nightmare. I still reminisce in fear it'll happen again. I go to my train of thought as writes out a report to send to Principle Hii; it'll take a while for her to cool her temper.

_Me and Denjishaku ran like mad towards safety, we were mere seconds away from being crushed like a couple of Durants. The giant shadow came closer towards Denjishaku, I screamed. "Denji! DENJI!" The shadow enveloped him and-_

_TAMASHI_

_I felt my head pounding. I stiffened my pace for a millisecond and-_

_TAMASHI!_

_I tripped. It was all over. I decided to accept my fate and-_

"TAMASHI!" I opened my eyes quick to find myself in a puddle of drool and lots of harsh laughter all around me. In front of me, though, was a very angry . "DETENTION!" She scolded, redder then a hot Tamato Berry. I sighed. "NOW 2 DETENTIONS!" She started to get madder. Crap. "I," I started, "NO! 5 DETENTIONS!" She screamed. I gave up and nodded pitifully, signing the detention forms and face-desking in shame. One day at this ritzy boarding school and I already have 5 detentions and a teacher who hated me…

…I have a really bad feeling about this year…

"I just don't know what to do, Aka. I really- It's just…He doesn't even know I exist- STOP LAUGHING! He WON'T GET OFF MY MIND. WHAT THE HECK DO I DO. Tell me…C'mon, you're the Heartbreaker! Just help me out! Ple-REALLY?! YAY thank you! Oh, gotta go, see ya." I hug up the phone, my nerves on edge. Akarui Oto, Aka for short, has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We're like sisters. But she can be a little…Insensitive, at times. Like just now, when I said Kurai ignores me. She laughed like a psychopath because It's really hard to NOT notice me. I love to harass teachers. It's my passion. Well, besides sleeping and playing video games on the Paw Station. I can't live without the modern technology of the 23rd century. I know it's sad and all, but it's true. It's my little escape from reality. Also it's what I use to confuse and surprise my friends because I always have the newest version of something right when it comes out. But enough about me, lets talk about Aka.

Akarui Oto is a Shinx, and Denjishaku's sister.(They love to annoy eachother). We met in kindergarten when she got lost in the woods in a field trip at her school. My family found her and we became friends while we reunited her with the group. To this day I hold it over her head.

Kurai on the other hand, is another Eevee. His life dream is to be an Umbreon, and he makes sure everyone knows it. He's REALLY cool and loves to sleep all day, like I do. But sadly, Aka hates his guts, down to the last molecule. She really doesn't like him, but she puts up with my obsession because we're like sisters. I sighed, and collapsed on my bed. I hoped with all my heart that Kurai would like me back, or at least NOTICE me. I remembered what Aka said, "_Getting him to notice something other than himself is like teaching a Magikarp a TM. Impossible."_. It's one of the times I hate to admit she might be right.

I just don't know what to do about it.

**Me: "Thanks for reading, I love reviews and-"**

**Kokoro: "Shut up and let the reader decide what to do."**

**Me: "For a Psychic Type, you're pretty dark…"**


End file.
